Episode 42 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everyone. (with others) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: And right now it's time for "Lights"... Murray: "Camera"... Anthony: "Action"... Jeff: "Wiggles!" Greg: Let's go. (Shot transition to the song: Taba Naba) Greg: (singing) Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style Taba naba naba norem Tugi penai siri Dinghy e naba we Miko keimi Sere re naba we Taba naba norem Style (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Anthony while the song clip of Anthony's Workshop plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & the kids making a collage of the beautiful sea) Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop (with Murray & Jeff singing) It's a workshop with Anthony Greg: (singing) Anthony's workshop Anthony: Hello, everyone. Welcome to Anthony's Workshop. Let's create something. Ha-ha! Um, you might need an apron, everybody, because today we're using some glue and we're making a collage. And not just any collage, a collage about the sea. Have a look at this. Scarlett is already hard at work. And, Scarlett, you've put some wonderful... uh... sea, uh... Scarlett: Sea things. Anthony: sea things here. Like, uh... What's this here? Scarlett: Seaweed. Anthony: Seaweed, and of course we've got lots of beautiful... Scarlett: Shells. Anthony: Shells. And of course in the middle.... Scarlett: Sand. Anthony: Sprinkling sand. Lovely work, Scarlett. Maiteh has also created a collage with.... you just put beautiful elements everywhere. Maiteh, what's your favorite part of this beautiful collage? Maiteh: The shells and the starfish and the net. Anthony: There's a starfish caught in a net here. It's wonderful. And earlier Maiteh was showing me that if you put a shell up to your ear, you can hear... Scarlett: The sea. Anthony: the sea! It's fantastic. (laughs) I've got a shell-ephone. Hello? (laughs) But over here, guys, Paris is working very hard on another collage, her own collage, where she's put things in a line. Wonderful, Paris. Of course, the feature would have to be the orange starfish there. And, uh, you've also got something else. What do you think.... where do you think that came from, that feather? Paris: A seagull. Anthony: A seagull. It's beautiful. Wonderful seagull. Baxter's working hard creating a collage, uh, putting.... What are you putting here now, Baxter? Just some... Baxter: Uh, some sea.... stuff. Anthony: Sea stuff, seaweed, everything. It's all sea. We've run out of time, but we're going to keep working here. See you again sometime at Anthony's Workshop. (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Dorothy who is lost) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Dorothy: Hello, everybody. (giggles) Girl: Are you lost? Can't find your way? Ask for directions! Jeff: That way, Dorothy. Joseph Field: This is been a Wiggle tip brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to a picture of cartoon Captain Feathersword while the song clip of Captain's Magic Buttons then it fades to Murray & Captain Feathersword about pressing their squeaky sounds buttons) Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Murray: Hey, everyone, it's Captain Feathersword, the friendly pirate. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Murray: Captain, are you having trouble with your shoes? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, Murray. Actually it's a squeaky floorboard. Murray: Oh! (Captain Feathersword is making a squeaky sound on the floor) Murray: Mmm, that is squeaky. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, yeah. Murray: Hey, that gives me an idea for your magic buttons. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, yeah. Murray: Why don't we make some squeaky noises, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Oh, what a great idea, Murray! Murray: (to camera) Now, let's ask some friends for some ideas. Captain Feathersword: Ideas. Murray: What squeaks, everyone? Captain Feathersword: Squeak... Murray: Oh! Oh, yes, you're right. Yes, that's right. A door sometimes squeaks. Captain Feathersword: Sure. Murray: Captain, I'll press your button. (He pushes a squeaky door button) And let's see a squeaky door. (Captain Feathersword is imitating a clicking sound until the squeak sound as the door opens & closes at the same time) Murray: A very squeaky door, Captain. (He pushes the button to stop until looking at the camera) How about another idea, everyone? What something that squeaks? Oh, you're right. Sometimes a wheel on a shopping trolley squeaks. Captain, let's hear... Captain Feathersword: Yeah, ok, let's see that. (Murray pushes the shopping trolley button to make it squeaky for rolling down across the shops) Murray: Ha-ha! (He pushes the button to stop) That's great, Captain. You know, sometimes animals squeak too. Can you think of an animal that squeaks? Captain Feathersword: Ooh. Murray: You're right. A mouse squeaks. Captain Feathersword: Does indeed! Murray: Captain, let's see a squeaky mouse. (He pushes a squeaky mouse button while Captain Feathersword chews & squeaks all around the floor until Murray was so scared) Murray: Eek! A mouse! Arghh! (He runs away) Captain Feathersword: Wait, Murray! Don't worry! No, it's only me! (He hoots with a laughter) Oh, silly Murray. Ho-ho, I love these magic buttons. (Shot transition to a fan spiral on the screen while the second part of Wiggly Sports Theme instrumental track plays in the background then it translates to Anthony & Murray are talking our favorite car) Anthony: Murray. Murray: Yes. Anthony: Do you like cars? Murray: Oh, yes. Anthony: (to camera) Here's a song about a very special car, the Big Red Car! Murray: Yeah! (Shot transition to the Song:Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat. Playing his guitar. Murray's in the back seat (The Other Wiggles singing) Of the Big Red Car. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Jeff is fast asleep. He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all (The Other Wiggles singing) Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Anthony is eating. He's got so much food. He's eating apples and oranges (The Other Wiggles singing) And fruit salad too! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Singing Greg: (singing) "Scooby doo ah" The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. (Shot transition to Greg in his mirror clone while throwing a ball until it's gone but then the ball hit Greg but then shot transition to a cartoon picture of Jeff's sleeping in his bed while the song clip of Where's Jeff? plays in the background then it translates to Anthony announced Greg to join in the game where he falls asleep in the elevator) Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy having a great time visiting the very last Network Wiggles episode during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: It was wonderful having you visit the Wiggles Network today. But we've got to go now. 'Bye! See you next time! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002